


Demon pain

by Greatest_zora_fan_ever



Series: Demon pain [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatest_zora_fan_ever/pseuds/Greatest_zora_fan_ever
Summary: Okay it ain't my best work I belief but it's not that bad right? So I hope you enjoyed it anyway and stay out of trouble





	Demon pain

Okay I'm sure you've heard this story before, A demon king comes to the land and brings Havock. he is stoped by a hero or sometimes a group of heroes But that is just one way to it. Okay first we had Demise then we had Gannon well that's how what some people think. THIS story is the most recent one. it has the right parts and they mostly lay in the right place but there is one piece that you would normally not see so let's begin

Darkness, darkness and yet not that. Darkness isn't evil this was malice. You know, there is no afterlife for monsters you just come back as something new. The same core but a different skin, that's also the case for the king of the desert or the "man with the evil eyes" if you will. Heh the worst part was that he deserved this and he knew it, he caused the death of millions if not billions of people so it was only fair he rotted in this black and purple hellscape, oh whait he can't rot. Every so many years he would come back and be a puppet of the demon king once more and more people would suffer. But maybe one day he would loose his mind in here and by the looks of it he would. The thing was that e could not move but feel his body he could wich made it only worse he could only think and think and think again well he used to rethink his past life's. that was useless though. Since the first two maybe three he just wanted revenge and that's all but after being reborn again and again and again he just wanted to die and stay dead. He couldn't though and that's when he started counting the seconds between his life's.

The 3 and the fourth was about 786 days 2 000 minutes and 53 seconds. Now he simply did not care. About his past life's his first was by far the worst...........?.... why you ask? Well because that was the biggest mistake in his history for that was when he fell for the demon king's hate. He was happy as the king of the gerudo he had a wife at his side and his life was (for gerudo very good) it wasn't the best you could imagine since water was scarce by he was happy his people where happy..... but then a group came to him saying they whent OUT of the desert. Into a land where water was rich and the people where as well. Though the name, Hyrule sounded familiar to him so he assembled an army to take over the land on his command. That was the moment his life was ruined. And the rest is very well known the demon king took over his mind and his body over time and the old ganondorf draqmire was gone. After that he returned time and time again. The demon becoming more and more him then him until al he was, was a carrier of the power that was Demise. Not even the Triforce of power could make him strong enough to be free. And there he was now just waiting to become more a monster then the last time. Then a light shined through the prison of malice it made him feel like it was FINNALY time to move on this never happened before and he could move his body so he started running straight at the light faster and faster until!

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it ain't my best work I belief but it's not that bad right? So I hope you enjoyed it anyway and stay out of trouble


End file.
